


Pretty Sure, Anyway

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge to give characters hugs.  'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sure, Anyway

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Gojyo clapped a hand onto Goku's shoulder, and for a moment Goku's skeptical look changed to one of annoyance as he shook it off. "It's guaranteed. I've done it tons of times, never fails."

The skeptical look came back, mingled with one of vague suspicion. "Then why don't you do it now?"

A muffled sound came from Hakkai's general direction, but Gojyo ignored it. "Because he likes you better, of course," he said smoothly. "So it'll be more effective. Don't worry," he added for good measure. "It'll be fine. Now go on."

Goku hesitated, but in the end he went, scuffing across the floor with his hands in his pockets, disappearing up the stairs towards their rooms.

Hakkai waited until the boy had entirely gone, before leaning in and giving Gojyo a bemused look. "A hug?"

Gojyo grinned around his cigarette. "Could work. You never know."

Hakkai made another small sound, admitting the point. "Somehow I've never thought of Sanzo as the hugging type, though."

"Well, _something_ has to give. His Holiness has been a right bastard all week over something-- more of one than usual, that is," he added after a moment's thought. "And at least if it's the monkey, he won't actually _kill_\--"

The sharp crack of gunfire echoed down from the floor above, muffled but still recognizable, and the entire room went silent. Gojyo stopped with his mouth half open, forgetting what he was saying, eyebrows raised. "Uh--"

Two more cracks sounded, one following swiftly after another, and this time they were accompanied by some rather alarming thumps and a slamming door.

Gojyo sat for a moment longer, blinking, then shoved his chair back and stood. "Well, that's my cue." At Hakkai's questioning look, he gave a weak grin. "There's no way the monkey won't tell him who put him up to that, so His Bastardness will be coming after me next. And I don't fancy dyin' today. I'll be back in a few hours, when he's cooled off. Or run out of bullets, whichever comes first."

Hakkai nodded in acknowledgement, sipping at his tea. "At least," he offered, "if Sanzo is shooting at things, he must be feeling better."

Barking a quick laugh, Gojyo turned and started towards the inn's main door, tossing a wave over his shoulder and he disappeared into the night.


End file.
